


Triple date means triple the chaos

by weilongfu



Series: The Three Kings [3]
Category: Cornetto "Unexpected Love" Commercial, My Engineer (TV), YYY มันส์เว่อร์นะ | YYY The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Triplets, Crack, Crack Fic, Don't copy to another site, FYI lots of penis jokes at the end, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilongfu/pseuds/weilongfu
Summary: None of the boys learned any lessons from their first attempt at a triple date. So of course, Aon suggests having another one.
Relationships: Aon/Boy (Cornetto "Unexpected Love" Commercial), King/Ram (My Engineer), Nott/Pun (YYY The Series)
Series: The Three Kings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739173
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Triple date means triple the chaos

“So…” Aon edged closer to Pun on his bed while King and Nott worked on a circuit board together. “How’ve you been doing with Nott…”

Pun narrowed his eyes. “I don’t remember you being this nosy.”

“My dear brother.” Aon put a hand to his heart. “I would never-”

“Whatever you want, the answer is no.”

“Aon wants us to do a triple date again,” King told Nott. Pun shot him a dirty look. “He enjoyed the last one.”

Pun turned his ire back on Aon. “You just want to know where Nott keeps the screwdriver.”

“It’s a mystery! Even Boy can’t figure it out and he’s a fellow engineer!”

Nott wagged his finger. “Trade secret!”

“No, a trade secret would be your insane bag of holding thing!”

“Wait… you made a bag of holding?” King’s eyes lit up. “Show me?”

Nott puffed out his chest proudly. “Definitely! And call N’Boy and N’Ram over. You engineering students are going to love how I figured this out.”

Aon threw his hands up in the air. “And since we’ll all be here together, why NOT get dinner? I mean, I’m sure all these engineers are going to be starving after talking about diagrams and wires and centripetal acceleration or something.”

Pun rubbed his face with his hands. “I’d ask how we’re related, but since we’re identical triplets, I know how.”

——

Instead of hotpot, which had necessitated the emergency repair last time leading to the reveal of Nott’s hidden screwdriver, the three couples settled on barbecue for dinner. Each one got their own grill and tended to it separately. 

Ram returned with a diverse selection of meats and a sauce with some shredded ginger for King’s tastes. 

“You didn’t have to put ginger in it for me,” King said while patting Ram’s hand.

“If it’s with you, I don’t mind eating ginger,” Ram said quietly before putting on the first pieces of meat to grill.

Meanwhile, Nott returned with all his favorites and only realized it after he took in Pun’s slightly funny expression. “Ah! How could I forget, the pork belly for you, right?” Pun sighed and nodded and Nott ran off to fix his mistake.

“And some chicken skewers!” Pun called out after him.

Boy returned with a cup of ice cream for Aon and a diverse selection of almost everything available to grill. Aon immediately dug into his ice cream while pointing at what he wanted Boy to grill first. 

“Oh and you even got shrimps! Put that on first!” Aon commanded. 

“Yes, sir!”

For the briefest of moments after the eating started, Pun thought things would go smoothly as opposed to the disaster of last time. At least until Nott started shoving more food into his plate.

“What are you doing?” Pun tried to fend off Nott’s chopsticks. “I can pick it myself.”

“You seem so tired, more protein will give you more energy,” Nott said firmly as he tried to put another piece on his plate. “Come on, eat up.”

“Aww, it means he cares for you…” Aon cooed before pinching Pun’s cheek.

“Yeah, and Boy _certainly_ cares for you if he humors your desire to eat dessert first.”

“I know, right?” Pun sighed as the meaning of his words was ignored. “So how about N’Ram? What do you do for King?”

Ram held up his current piece of meat, dipped in the sauce he and King were sharing that was loaded with ginger, before putting it all in his mouth, chewing, and swallowing without blinking.

“Ah, I see, this nong ignores his own taste to save King’s.” Aon started to golf clap. “I am impressed by your sacrifice.”

Ram raised an eye brow, but King pushed some grilled beef into his mouth. “Ignore him, he thinks he’s being sassy.”

“I don’t think I’m being sassy! I AM sassy!”

“And I’m not just a king in name either.”

Aon stood up but Pun pulled him back down. Meanwhile, their boyfriends shared a look. All three of them put a new piece of meat on their respective triplet’s plate at the same time. 

——

“Now, wasn’t that a pleasant dinner?” Aon said as he happily walked arm in arm with his brothers down the sidewalk. “No one got hurt, or yelled at, or kicked out. And P’Nott didn’t take his screwdriver out.”

“I really need to be concerned with how obsessed you are with my boyfriend’s screwdriver,” Pun argued.

“I can’t help it. It’s so big. How does he keep it there?” Nott choked on nothing and Boy pat his back firmly.

“Well it gets the job done when he uses it.”

“Pics or it didn’t happen.”

“I’m not showing you pictures of him using his screwdriver!”

King only bit down on his fist. But whether it was to stop from screaming or crying, Ram couldn’t say. 

“King, as an engineer, what do you think about P’Nott’s screwdriver?” Aon asked. 

“I think… P’Nott needs to start carrying a multi tool on his belt instead. So that you both can talk about him in public and I can keep a straight face while you do it.”

“Yeah but then we’d be talking about his tool in public and I’m sure someone would think we’re talking about his penis for sure.”


End file.
